Love across time
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: Love can occur at any time or where but true love can travel across time. M just to be safe
1. Prologue the dreams

Love across time

The Daughter of Santan

Pairing: Mac/Stella (Smacked)

Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to their respectful owners except for those that belong to me.

Summery: Love can occur at any time or where but true love can travel across time

A/N: First full length Smacked fic please be kind.

Dedicated to all the Smacked fans around the world and right here in America.

Prologue The Dreams

The sound of gunfire had him ducking behind a couple barrels to avoid the bullets and hopefully get a chance to return the fire. He blinked the smoke from his eyes and seen the scenery had changed he was by the ocean in clothes that he had never seen and looking a head he seen the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was dressed in a sundress that complemented her skin color. Her emerald colored eyes seemed to have a spark to them that made his heart skip a beat or two.

They walked towards each other and kissed gently. A suddenness that caught both of them off guard turned the kiss even more passionate. The man bent at the knees and picked up the woman and went to gently place on the sand…

Please R/R thank you. Oh if haven't gotten a chance please head on over to my other story 'It Took a Woman' A songfic.


	2. Detective from the present

Hey everybody sorry for the delay on new chapter

This on is for Stella just in time for the new season which is gonna suck due to no Smacked this year. Hopefully she will come back though. Anyway on to the new chapter.

Chapter 1. Detective from the present

New York 2020

Stella Bonasera shot up in her comfortable bed and looked around, breathing hard. It was only a dream but god the man had to be the handsomest man she had ever seen, damn it she should really stop watching the girly flicks before going to bed. She could still see the sapphire blue of the man's eyes and the light tan he seemed to have.

Groaning in disgust at what she had been thinking. That didn't stop the passion shooting through her veins though. Rolling over to look at her alarm clock she seen it was a few minutes past five in the morning. Groaning once again, she knew she was not going to sleep for the rest of the night.

After taking a quick shower she made some breakfast already dreading the day ahead of her. Looking around her small apartment, her gaze stopped on a picture of her and her friends from the lab. One picture in particular caught her attention it was of a friend of hers from Miami and they were laughing at something in the picture. She had no family so there was no picture of that kind but what she lacked in family she made up with friends. Now if she could get that stupid image of that man out of head she'd be okay. Groaning for the third time in the last few minutes she put her dishes in the sink and got ready for work.

From her apartment to the New York Crime Lab was thirty minutes by taxi. She walked off the elevator and headed to her office. Passing Danny and Lindsay Messer on the way, she wished them a good morning and asked them to say hello to her goddaughter.

Sitting in her large office, she decided to do paper work since no cases needed her attention at the moment. What seemed to be hours later she looked up after hearing someone knock on her door she seen Don Flack and Jessica Angell- Flack. "Got a case for you, Stell." Don said, allowing his wife to go before him.

'Great just what I need to ignore the stupid images.' She thought getting up and grabbing her badge and gun.

Thanks to

Lily Moonlight

Ditte 3


	3. Detective from the past

Disclaimer: Don't own the show and or Characters but did I would've asked Melina to stay. That and had Mac plant one on her a long time ago.

Chapter 2. Detective from the Past

New York 1891

McCanna Boyd Taylor the second or as he was known to his friends/Co-workers Mac jerked wide a wake do to the incredible dream he had. The woman had to the most beautiful he had ever seen. Too bad she had been a dream. But she seemed so real, hell he could still fill her soft lips on his as they brushed back in forth against each other and the fact she smelled of something exotic didn't help much either. Realizing he really needed to get of that line of track he rolled out of bed, knowing that due to the insomnia he suffered from wouldn't let him go back to sleep.

Deciding what he could do for the day because he didn't haze to work that day he decided to get some work done.

After cleaning up the last of the dirty dishes and putting then away, he sat down in his favorite chair and pulled open the nearest file in front of him and was about to pick up his pen when from down the hall he heard a man singing of key in a thick Scottish burr that deepened to the point of a growl. "Oh no." He swore under his breath, thinking of some way to get rid of the six four pain in the ass known as Peters McCullen.

"Open up, Mac. I know your home." The immigrated Scot Detective called through the door with out bothering to knock.

When Mac didn't answer the door, Peters pulled out the key he had and opened the door.

"Boy, I know yer as 'ardhead as they come but next time-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at him for the first time. Mac really looked out it. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looked like he hadn't shaved yet. A smart-ass smirk crossed his handsome features as he said, "Somebody got lucky last night." Mac glared at him and threw the nearest thing at him half-heartedly. Laughing Peters caught it gracefully knowing that Mac would never truly try and hurt him due to the fact they were good friends since he migrated from his home in Edinburgh.

"But seriously what's the matter, Mac? You look like somethin' a dog dragged in." Peters said, walking into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Mac looked back out the window and didn't say a word. Peters rolled his dark blue eyes and placed his cup on the table and looked at Mac. "McCanna you know what happened to Claire wasn't your fault. It's the drunken bastard's who ran her over." Peters told him gently, watching his shoulders slightly tense up and relax. "Don't bring her up and no it's not about her." Mac informed him, turning back to him.

Compared to him, Peters McCullen was tall and built like a willow branch and seemed comfortable with his height. While in Edinburgh he was just a lowly paid constable here in New York he was a well-known detective.

Notably with the women who seemed almost in armed to his features but like most people who knew him he was married with a child back in his native Scotland.

Mac was also a well-known detective who had seen the horrors of the War Between the States and he had the scars to prove it too. He was a marine for the Union States and had been honorably discharged after he was done.

His own wife Claire had been killed a drunken man who had been driving a coach and ran her over. To the day he had never forgiven himself for it and suffered from insomnia for it.

"C'mon we have case to solve." Peters said, after a very uncomfortable silence echoed in the apartment.

Sorry for the late chap. Been a hell of a few weeks. Here's a question for yeah. What kind of person goes through another's thing and throws away jewelry?

Please R/R

Thanks to

Ditte 3


End file.
